Jacob & Bellas version
by samantha2012
Summary: Edward left. Unexpected events happened. Edward eventually returns. Who will Bella chose?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Does Bella choose Jacob or Edward. You have to keep reading to find out ;). Hope you like it. In no way do I own Twilight or the Characters.

Bella was crushed. She couldn't imagine her life without Edward and his family. She wanted so much to be a vampire with him, and spend the rest of her life with him. He didn't want to ruin her chance at the afterlife. Screw the after life, she thought. The afterlife wouldn't be the same without Edward. She wasn't even sure if she believed in a higher power. She couldn't believe Edward would just leave her like this. She knew he loved her, but it wasn't enough for him to stay. She sighed, nothing would bring him back. Bella stood up, she wasn't going to cry, and she was going to move on like he wanted her too. She would always Edward, but he obviously didn't love her if he left her.

Six Months Later

Bella was happy. She was watching Jacob wrestle with his wolf brothers. He was having fun, and he was happy. As long as he was happy, Bella was happy. The pain of Edward leaving was almost gone. It still hurt, and she still loved Edward, but she loved Jacob too. Jacob promised he would never leave her, and she believed him. He had a reason to stay with Bella. Bella patted her growing belly. She was 5 and ½ months pregnant with their son, Bryant Jace Black. She was happy, Charlie wasn't so happy, but he finally came around. He was happy that she was with Jacob.

Flashback 5 and ½ months ago.

"Jacob, I am not sure I can move on. I love Edward, and I know you hate him and you can't understand that. He was my life for two years, ever since I was a freshman in high school. I fell hard for him even before I found out he was a vampire." Bella stated. Jacob sighed. He loved Bella so much, but she was naïve sometimes. He sighed again; talking to her would do no good. So instead he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. It shocked him; she didn't even resist his kiss, like she had so many times before. She grabbed him by the back of his hair and was kissing him back. They were alone at her house, so he scooped her up and took her to her bedroom.

Two and a half weeks after that night with Jacob. Bella was feeling nauseated and she couldn't eat much. She had even thrown up a couple of times. She counted back in her head to her last period. She was 3 days late. There was no way she could be pregnant. But she was going to get a test just to be on the safe side. It was the first time she had her had sex, there was no way she could be pregnant.

Bella was in shock. All three of the pregnancy test was positive. She couldn't believe it. She must be a fertile myrtle, getting pregnant the first time she had sex with anyone. She was nervous; she didn't know how to tell Jacob. She knew he would be there for her, but she was scared, and she knew he would be too. But there was no use hiding it. She needed to go see Jacob and tell him in person. She grabbed her car keys, and told Charlie she was heading to see Jacob and that she would be back by 10 pm. He nodded at her as she headed out. Before she went to Jacobs, she went to the store and bought some more pregnancy tests just in case he didn't believe her.

Bella was getting nervous as she pulled up in Jacob's drive way. She had texted him beforehand and told him she was coming over. He greeted her at the truck. "What's up Bella?" Jacob said happily. She looked at him. "Umm, we need to talk, and we need to go somewhere very private. Away from your family and your friends." Bella said. Jacob frowned. This could not be good news for him. What if Edward was back? Though technically, Jacob and Bella weren't dating, he was afraid Bella would rush back to him. Jacob grabbed her hand, "I have the perfect place for some privacy". He said as he led her away. He brought her to a little meadow. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jacob asked. Bella sighed. Butterflies were fluttering in both their stomachs. "I am pregnant Jacob. I am about 2 weeks pregnant with your child." Bella blurted out. Jacob froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob felt butterflies flow throughout his body. Bella was pregnant with his child. He couldn't believe it. I mean, he believed her of course, but it was just shocking. Granted, that night they spent together was a little crazy, and they didn't use protection. "So what are you doing to do?" he managed to ask her. Tears were rolling down Bella's face. Jacob wiped them away. "I am going to keep the baby of course; I would never abort, or give the baby up. I don't believe in abortion, and I couldn't give the baby up either, so I am going to keep the baby." Bella stated. Jacob smiled. Bella was going to have his baby. Yes, as unplanned as this was, if Edward came back, she would have a reason to stay with Jacob. "Well, Jacob. We need to go get this pregnancy confirmed, and then we got to tell Charlie and Billy. I know they won't be happy, but I think they will warm up to the idea eventually." Bella said. Jacob nodded as he leaned down and kissed her.

Edward was going crazy. It had been 6 months since he had left Bella back in Forks. He needed to see her, or he would go crazy. He just needed to make sure she was okay. For some odd reason, Alice couldn't see Bella's future anymore, and that scared him. But then again, Bella hung around the wolf pack a lot, and Alice couldn't see her then either. Edward didn't like Bella hanging around the wolf pack. Not that they would hurt Bella, but he was jealous of Jacob. He knew Jacob had feelings for Bella, and Bella had feelings for Jacob. Not as strong as what she had for Edward, but it still bugged him. He made up his mind; he had to see Bella again. But first, he promised he would visit his parents and siblings. He had to plan though; he just couldn't pop in on Bella.

Bella and Jacob arrived at Dr. Wilcox's office. She was the new OB/GYN in town and was a great doctor from what everyone said. Bella had already gotten her pregnancy confirmed by blood work, and was having her first ultrasound today. She was six weeks pregnant. Her due date was January 8, soon as the blood work came back positive, Bella and Jacob told their parents. Charlie wasn't happy, but he took it better with Jacob being there.

"Jacob and Bella, I cannot believe you were this irresponsible. Bella your only 17 years old, and Jacob you just turned 17." Charlie said sternly. Bella nodded at him. "I know your upset, dad, but I graduate in the next month so know one will know. Not right away anyway. But Jacob has got a job, and I got a job. We are saving, and we will be fine." Bella assured him. Charlie knew that it wasn't going to be easy for them, but they made their bed now they had to lie in it. "Well, I support you 100%. It is not going to be easy, but we will make it work someone how." Charlie said.

Jacob's dad, Billy, took it much better. He was grinning from ear to ear. "A grandchild, will I'll be dang." Bella looked at him and asked. "Are you not upset?"? Billy looked back at her. "No I am not upset, I wish you would have waited but things happen. Plus Bella, when the time comes, you will make a great addition to the family." Billy stated. Bella blushed.

Bella felt like a cow. She was almost six months pregnant and she was so stressed out. Jacob just finished up Bryant's nursery at their small little cottage house, his wolf brothers built for them. It was a beautiful house, and it would be a great home for Bryant to be raised. It wasn't too far from Charlie, and it wasn't too far from Billy. But there was still a lot to get done, Renee; Bella's mom was in the process of planning her baby shower. By now, Bella had graduated high school, and her friends knew she was pregnant. Jessica was excited, or at least pretended to be. Angela was happy. Mike was jealous. He had always been jealous of Edward, and now he was of Jacob. But they were her friends, and they were standing by her. All of them, including the boys, were invited to Bella's baby shower. Renee didn't discriminate between sexes at baby showers. Bella was just ready for Bryant to get her. Ever since she told Jacob she was pregnant, the pack had been watching her like a hawk. They knew Victoria and Laurent was only the loose, and were still trying to get her. Jacob was determined not to let that happen. She was ready to meet Bryant, and start her life with Jacob. She still secretly missed Edward, but she didn't let Jacob know that. He would be crushed. But if it came down to choosing between them, she would choose Jacob. He had stuck by her in thick and thin, and now they were having a baby together.

"I think going to see Bella is a bad idea." Rosalie stated. "She put our lives in danger, that's why we had to move away from Forks. Plus the Volturi would kill her, if they knew she knew of our existence." Edward rolled his eyes at her. "You wanted to leave Edward, we didn't have too, but you wanted too." Alice pitched in. Edward got angry. "I wanted to protect her, but we know now that wasn't the best choice. Victoria and Laurent are still trying to get to her. The only reason they probably haven't got her yet is because of the wolves." Edward said. Carlisle sighed. He hated when his children started fighting. "I think we need to move back. She needs our protection as well. She is and always will be apart of this family." Edward said. Esme looked at him and smiled. "I agree with Edward. Leaving Bella behind was a huge mistake. She was in love with Edward, and Edward thought he was doing what was best for her. She is endanger with us there or not, we could give her extra protection." Carlisle nodded. "We will move back this week. I will transfer back to Fork's Hospital, and we will move back this week." Carlisle said. Rosalie glared at her parents, before turning and walking off. Emmett followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was ready to see Bella. He knew she would be mad, but he was still in love with her. He knew she still loved him. But he mainly wanted to know why Alice could not see her future anymore. Sure, she hung out with the werewolves, but not all the time. She had school, which she had graduated by now. Things probably have changed, but he was hoping she could forgive him. Tomorrow he would go to Bella's house and see her. Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough. He was ready to see Bella. He just hoped that she was ready to see him.

Bella was feeling terrible. Little Bryant was kicking harder then ever. Only three more months to go. Everyone was getting very excited about Bryant. Even Charlie, was having his friend Sue, buy all baby stuff. Bella was tired. Jacob was going to be gone all day with his brothers tomorrow, and Charlie was going fishing with his new friend Hank. Bella was going to be all alone. There had been no signs of Victoria and Laurent, though some of the pack was going to stay close by just in case. She didn't feel like doing anything much. She was getting huge, and was getting lazy. She would probably just hang around the house, because she was off work tomorrow. She was just going to sit around and be lazy.

Bella woke up. It looked like it was going to be a pretty day. It was cloudy as always but it didn't look like it was going to rain. She felt pretty good. So after breakfast, she was going to go for a walk in her meadow. Bella got dressed and looked in the mirror. Bryant was going to be a huge baby. She looked like she was going to have twins, even triplets maybe. The ultrasound only showed one baby though. Which she was relieved. She was exactly six months pregnant today. Jacob loved feeling Bryant kick. It was the best part of his day. Bella fixed her breakfast and ate her cereal. Jacob had been acting weird lately, and hopefully tonight she would find out why. Jacob was having a dinner for Bella, and everyone.

Tonight was a big night for Jacob. He was going to propose to Bella. He finally saved up for a ring, and he was going to propose to her tonight. The imprinting rule no longer applied to him, since he fathered a child with Bella. That was the only thing that can break the imprinting act. He was excited. He couldn't wait to meet his son, and be married to Bella. Of course, he was afraid the bloodsucker would come back, and Bella would go running back to him. But he hadn't shown up in all these months so why would he come back. He just hoped Bella would say yes.

Being outside was doing Bella some good. Walking around stretched her muscles, and apparently Bryant liked it as well. Well Bryant Joseph Black. Joseph was Billy's middle name. He was going to be strong just like Jacob. She loved him so much already. She loved Jacob as well, but not like she loved Edward. But she could still see herself spending the rest of her life with Jacob. Edward left her, there was no more competition. Just Jacob. She had learned to accept that, and love what was good for her. Bella was empty when Edward left, but since she found out about Bryant, she was whole again. Jacob made her feel alive as well. She was learning to love again.

Bella was beautiful. Edward was mesmerized by her. She hadn't changed that he couldn't tell, but he was looking at her from behind. But there was something different about her. He cleared his throat. She turned around and gasped. He gasped at the same time she did. Her belly was bulging, and she was cradling her belly. She was pregnant.

"What are you doing back here Edward?" Bella demanded. He just continued to stare at her belly. "Edward!" Bella snapped. Edward finally managed to look back at her. "I came back for you, Bella. I missed you so much." Edward said. Tears filled Bella's eyes. "You are a little late for that Edward. A lot has changed, and I am having Jacob's baby. You just can't come back and twist my life around like this." Bella cried. Edward leaned down and kissed her. " I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I was doing what I thought was best for you. I see now, that I made things more complicated." Edward said. Bella nodded at him. His kiss had sent shock waves throughout her body, like they done before. She couldn't speak. She was still in love with him. "Things are complicated right now, and I am having Jacob's baby." Bella stated. Edward nodded slowly. "I didn't know you wanted kids, but you can have ten of Jacob's children and I would still love you." Edward said softly. Tears were pouring down Bella's face.

"I gave up the idea of having children when I fell in love with you. I knew it would be too dangerous, but you left me. I was alone and depressed. Jacob was there." Bella continued. Edward kissed her again. It made Bella dizzy. "You don't have to explain anymore. Bella you have a choice to make. I am not going to rush you though. I have hurt you and I would understand if you didn't pick me." Edward said.

Bella's heart was racing. Edward was back. She didn't care about anything else in the world right now but kissing Edward. She loved kissing Edward. But she was so confused. She didn't know how she was going to choose. She loved Edward, but in a way she loved Jacob as well. She was also having Jacob's baby! She couldn't choose Edward over Jacob. Could she? But she was so crazily in love with Edward. Nothing could compete with that, except for her love for Bryant. Everything was complicated.


End file.
